1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting bracket, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a mounting bracket for spacing electrical junction boxes at a distance away from the framing studs of a structure, including top plates and vertical framing studs such that electrical conduits may interface with the electrical junction boxes in such a way that the electrical conduits remain unbent.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
The installation and use of electrical junction boxes is well known in the art, particularly in applications where the electrical junction boxes are used in combination with tubular metallic conduits which function to carry electrical conductor lines. While the installation of electrical junction boxes is well known, some applications require the bending of the metallic electrical conduits, for example the installation of electrical junction boxes along a wall frame of a structure.
The walls of structures are commonly constructed from framing studs fastened together to form a wall frame that typically includes a top plate and a bottom plate with wall studs extending between the top plate and the bottom plate for strength. The bottom plate is usually securely fastened to the foundation for support. Once the wall frames are securely fastened to the foundation, electrical conduits that house electrical conductor lines that provide electricity through out the structure are joined to the wall frames. Common electrical conduits used in commercial applications include rigid, IMC and EMT conduits and are constructed to interface with electrical junction boxes that act as dividing points allowing horizontally oriented electrical conduits to transition to vertically oriented electrical conduits and vice versa.
Typical electrical junction boxes include a rectangular housing formed from a back plate with sidewalls extending from the back plate. The sidewalls may have one or more punch-out apertures that receive the ends of the electrical conduits. The electrical junction boxes may or may not have a cap plate that forms an enclosure with the rectangular housing to protect the inside of the housing from debris.
The back plate of the electrical junction box is secured to the top plate of the frame wall, thereby securing the electrical junction box to the top plate in a horizontal configuration. Therefore, in order to gain access to the internal region of the electrical junction box where the electrical connections between the electrical conductor lines of the electrical conduits reside, one must be able to access the electrical junction box from above. This can prove difficult if there is little space between the top plate and the roofing of the structure.
Another common drawback with typical electrical conduits is that they must be shaped in order to interface with the electrical junction boxes. More specifically, the electrical conduit lines rest along and are securely fastened to the top plates and/or wall studs with straps as they extend along the same, from electrical junction box to electrical junction box. As such, the electrical conduits must be bent to angle from where they connect to the top plates and/or wall studs to enter the electrical junction boxes. Typical electrical conduits can be difficult to shape, thus bending the electrical conduits is a costly and time-intensive process. In fact, specialized tools are needed to form the intricate bends and curves needed to shape rigid electrical conduit.
Therefore, a need exists for a mounting bracket which allows electrical junction boxes installed in a vertical orientation rather than a horizontal configuration along the top plates and/or wall studs, the mounting bracket spacing the electrical junction boxes away from the top plates and/or wall studs at a distance which allows the electrical conduits to interface with the electrical junction boxes in such a way that the electrical conduits remain unbent. Additionally, there exists a need for a strapping bracket for supporting the electrical conduit along the top plates and/or wall studs. It is to such a mounting bracket that the present invention is directed.